A fairytale ending
by deathpale
Summary: "Destiny wrote our story but the last pages of the book are empty and only we can write the end." Break the stereotypes, fight against fate to have your happy ending even if you get bruised and battered in the end.


You are the heartbroken kid. The child that has been hurt and now tries to be a cold-hearted man. You think it's better this way. To be alone, numb but you are wrong. Deep down inside you know it yourself. The mask you wear hides nothing. You remain the same person even though you try to change, you try to kill the real you. Because you are tired of feeling, of rejection, of being in pain. But becoming an unfeeling and apathetic person won't help you. Because this way you are only fooling yourself. You think you protect yourself this way but the only thing you do is putting yourself deeper in this self designed trap.

I try to help you. To show you that there's more to this. There is always more. I want you to see the light. Look at the sky and see the sun not only the dark gray clouds. I try to put you back together, to lick your wounds but I can't help you if you don't want it yourself. I fight, I fight for you, fight against you but you do nothing. I scream, I beg, I cry but you just stand there doing nothing, watching me fall apart in front your very eyes. You are sand slipping through my fingers and I try, god knows I do, to keep you whole but I'm broken myself and maybe I'm not the right person to help you. I carry my own scars, cracks that with your behavior go even deeper, so deep I can feel them in my heart. You hold the knife that twists and turns inside me and the feeling is so intense that I can almost see the picture unfold in front of me. I hurt but I continue to stand here and I take it all, all the insults, the rejection, I suck everything like a sponge, everything you give me, I swallow the poison that runs inside you praying that when the last drop is gone you will become once again the person you used to be, the person you can be. I know that your poison, the one that runs through your veins will eventually kill me but I don't mind because I would do anything to see you smile and be happy like you deserve to be and I will jump off the cliff with a smile painted on my face if I know you are well and yourself again.

I know we two can never be, it's just not meant for us. You are not the knight in shining armor and I'm far from the fairytale princess as any girl could be. You are afraid of love, the word leaves a bitter taste on your tongue while I'm drawn to it like the moth to the flames. You have locked your heart away and you refuse to give it to anyone while I wear mine on my sleeve for anyone to see it, to claim it. You build walls around you and I try to crash them but the only thing that is crashing down I think is my spirit. I'm free like a bird and you rip my wings with your jealousy and your cautiousness, you are the cage, its walls closing dangerously around me trapping me in a world of despair and fear. Fear that creeps inside me, its cold fingers wrapping their way around my throat choking me. Fear of losing you, of losing myself.

Destiny wrote our story but the last pages of the book are empty and only we can write the end. We can leave everything to fate and have the typical tragic love ending where the girl tries to save the bad guy but fails because he didn't want her enough to change, to become the hero she needed him to be. Or we can break the stereotypes and become the couple that lives happily ever after. I can be the girl that shows you the path of love and you can be the guy that changes and saves not only himself but her as well. But to make this happen we need to fight and I can't win this battle alone. I need you beside me knowing you will be there to catch me If I fall as I am always next to you to take away your pain and dry your silent tears. So choose what you will be, the prince charming or the guy that sacrificed everything because I have already chosen the role I will play. You write the ending, you tell the story. Only you, because my part is already written.


End file.
